Quest Taken
by WhyOreoSoCereals
Summary: An AU Rivetra fanfic where the two are tossed into an unexpected quest to defend the Land of Shiganshina. (Levi x Petra)


**A/N: I do not own Attack on Titan/Shingeki no Kyojin or any of its characters**

* * *

><p>"He's calling you."<p>

Levi looked up at the royal guard. He raised his eyebrow before he stopped polishing his sword.

"It is an urgent call. He insists that you meet him at the Council of Light." the guard added, his eyes on the sharp but spotless sword.

"Then I shall come" Levi replied bitterly, returning his blade back to its scabbard. The guard nodded once and went back to his station.

"What does that bastard want from me this time?", he murmured to himself as he made his way over to the desired destination. It was only a matter of time until he got there. Levi didn't bother knocking and barged his way inside which seems to have startled the tall, blond man standing by the table. The Council of Light was a huge room filled with worn-out engravings all over the walls. It is said to be of ancient magic that guards the council of any harm. In the center stands a long table where many would be seated. At the far end of it stands a tall figure.

"I see that you have received my call."

"What do you want now, Erwin?"

"I prefer that you tone down your anger, Levi."

"If that is all you wanted, then I'd be glad to do so once I leave."

"You haven't changed at all, have you?" Erwin smiled weakly.

"Get to the point, old man."

"I prefer not to be called 'old', but wise instead."

"Tch." He replied as he narrowed his eyes.

"I'd like to hear you say that when I saved you in the Orc attack that destroyed your whole Land back then."

"It wasn't _just_ an Orc attack. There was an enormous fucking two-headed dragon!"

"But all in a day's work, I saved you."

"And this must be where I return the favor, is it not?"

"You catch on quick, Levi. How nice."

Levi rolled his eyes. He clearly did not understand how Erwin could be joking at times like this.

"There are Orcs coming from the Lands of Titania. They are to attack the Land of Shiganshina."

"What relation do you have to those free men of Shiganshina?"

"Ah. That, Levi, is another tale I will have to tell you some other day."

"So you want me to defend their Land?"

"Oh, Levi. It's actually not that simple."

"What do you mean?", he asked, a little too surprised.

"Leave the battle for the Land to me. But I do ask of you to destroy their nearby stronghold."

"Excuse me?"

"What? Did you expect any more than that?"

"You expect me to defeat those Orcs' stronghold? Just me?"

"Take out its leader, and all will fall. By doing this, there won't be much more Orcs coming to attack the Land."

"Sorry, Erwin but you're going to have to find another Mortal to embark this absurd mission."

"But you see. This is not an offer. I am telling you to do so."

"And you're not even going to lend me any help?"

"I will lend you help, but it will not be me to aid you in this journey."

"Then who will?"

"I have made an arrangement with the greatest archer to ever live in the Land of the Walls."

"Will this archer bring an army?"

"No.", Erwin simply replied.

"No? So it is that only the two of us, Mortals, will have to destroy the stronghold?"

"To sum it all up, yes."

"But why?"

"You asked for aid. And this is what I can offer you. Take it or leave it."

"Please tell me that you've actually got a plan for this."

"It is simply a stealth mission. Plans will be explained once the little archer has arrived."

"How do I know that this archer will be worthy of trust?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

**~xXx~**

There was a rhythmic knock on the door. Both men were startled for the sudden knock that seemed to echo across the room. Erwin called out to approve of its entrance. And so the door pushed open, revealing a hooded figure. It made its way towards the end of the large table. Its green, tattered cloak swayed as it passed by the many chairs. Its face hidden under the shadows of the green cloak. So this must be his partner-in-crime.

"Glad to see you accept my offer.", Erwin said as he stepped forward.

The figure nodded in approval. Beside Erwin was Levi who did not seem to believe of any success in this mission.

"So you must be the greatest archer then? You seem to be a shorter man than I supposed you'd be." Levi criticized.

It shrugged its shoulders. Before Levi could speak much more, the figure took a step forward, closer to Levi.

"_Man_ you say?", it asked mockingly.

"I am no _man_." It said so before revealing what was hidden under the hood. What was revealed seemed to have surprised Levi a lot more than it should have. It revealed strands of amber hair that flew past its shoulders. No. This was no "it". This was a "she". Pointing out of her long locks of hair were two elvish ears. "She" was also no Mortal. Her copper eyes sparkled like those of starlight. He must've stood there, mouth slightly opened, for she gave a weary, little giggle.

"You're not the first to have mistaken my identity", she assured.

"But how could a short, little she-elf like you rise to such great skills?"

"Looks are very deceiving to Mortals."

She turned to Erwin and bowed, "Erwin, the Wise Wizard of the West."

To Levi, she bowed and greeted, "Levi, the Last Living Mortal of Trost."

"Don't forget that without me, there would no more of the men of Trost." Erwin bragged.

"Ah, yes. And this must be the return favor?"

"Yes. This is the most dumbest, deadliest favor this bastard came up with.", Levi answered, glaring at Erwin.

"And that is why I called onto you two to embark on this little adventure."

"I'm actually not so sure whether I should take this as an honor or not." she said.

"Excuse his manners, but I think you should introduce yourself.", Erwin suggested.

"Petra, Proficient Archer; highly skilled with a bow and can wield two daggers. I come from the Forest of Sina. Obviously, it is the home of woodland elves like me. And I am now at your service," she stated in a very business-like tone. "So now that we all know each other well enough, let us discuss of this plan." Her copper eyes darted to Erwin.

"Now listen closely then," Erwin informed, "I will speak of a plan, and you can choose whether or not to follow it. You will be making your way over to the Land of Shiganshina. I will not guarantee that both of you will return in one piece."

Petra and Levi took quick glances at each other. That is by far true, they both knew. There was only the two of them. It is either they both survive, one falls, or they both fall. And none of them was going to take any chances.

"Continue." Levi assured gravely.

"This will be more of a stealth mission. You must simply defeat the leader of the stronghold, and I will bring further aid to the battlefield."

"Further aid, you say?" Petra asked.

"Yes. Aid of an army to defend the Land," Erwin answered, "You must sneak past the battle and make way through the heart of the stronghold."

"Must we defend the Land?"

"Kill the leader and the stronghold will fall. And so will the Orcs in battle for the Land."

"It's that simple, eh?" Levi stated sarcastically.

"Set out by the first light of Autumn. Ride out on horseback past the Forbidden Forest of Giant Trees. Take refuge in the Kingdom of Rose and make your way out of the Cave of Maria to the Land of Shiganshina."

"How will the people of Rose know that you sent us?"

"They'll know." he assured them.

Slowly, both skilled warriors nodded their heads. Before they turned to leave, Erwin added, "I expect that the greatest soldiers of the Land of the Walls will come back in one piece. Yes?"

Again, they nodded.

"You will set out to follow this plan if you so wish, even if its for _one last time."_

"_One last time_", they both whispered. Their eyes depicted bitterness. They glanced at each other. This will be who they will fight with and alongside die with. _For one last time._

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: So what do you think? Should I continue this? Would anyone be interested?

**A/N2**: I don't know if you can tell but this was inspired by LOTR/The Hobbit. That's why I mention Orcs and Elves. Sorry for the misunderstanding if there was any.


End file.
